


a footnote in someone else's happiness

by astronavigatrix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Short One Shot, Supportive Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronavigatrix/pseuds/astronavigatrix
Summary: Kuroo worries about how obvious Kenma is. Especially when somehow, that Chibi-chan hasn't caught on.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	a footnote in someone else's happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the best friend feels just come at you out of nowhere.

  
  
  
"He's gonna catch on, eventually."  
  
Kuroo says the words casually, hands in pockets and weight shifting onto his heels. His eyes turn with purposefully blatant motions toward the man beside him, and cracks a grin as Kenma's expression turns briefly, viciously sour. The look is so fleeting that anyone else might think they imagined it, but Kuroo knows his best friend. He's also intimately familiar with that particular expression; he likes to call it Kenma's 'shut up or I'll _shut_ you up' look. Were he to level it at just about anyone else, they'd certainly rethink whatever course of action they were currently taking. Kuroo, who's been immune to it since his last year of middle school, only snickers, teeth bared in a challenging smirk.  
  
"You know I'm right."  
  
Kenma's eyes, which haven't left the third person in their group for this outing, narrow slightly. A few feet ahead of them, expression focused as he listens to the woman going over his passport with him, Hinata Shouyou pauses, scratches nervously at the back of his neck, and asks a question. The woman in front of him, brunette and pretty and just a little too old to be eyeing up someone who's not even twenty, smiles and leans a little closer. Kenma's head jerks abruptly to the side, eyes harrowing further, and Kuroo snickers once again. Hinata, oblivious to the fact that he's being flirted with, thanks the woman profusely as he finishes, completely ignoring her attempt to give him her number. Kuroo barely restrains a full-out _cackle_ , offering the woman a helpless shrug as he tilts his head and smirks. He watches her cheeks color and without hesitation winks and walks off after Hinata and Kenma, both their heads bent close over Hinata's passport. Kenma turns to look at him as he reaches them, one eye catching the woman over his shoulder. A single finger hooks into Hinata's belt loop pointedly, tugging him closer as they walk away.  
  
Honestly, Kuroo wonders, not without some amusement, did he pick up that petty streak from Yaku or something?  
  
Still somehow blissfully unaware, Hinata follows the tug, nearly pressing against the pseudo-blond's side as they walk. He speaks full-tilt as they go, lung capacity seemingly interminable, and not for the first time, Kuroo hears him thank Kenma for all his help. Kenma, for his part, only gives the barest inclination of his head, mouth twitching into something subtly fond. It makes something in Kuroo contract with a similar fondness for his best friend, glad to see him so content despite otherwise being so out of his usual element. He all but volunteered for this, when Hinata had mentioned his intentions, something that had been surprising at the time, but made sense once he stopped to think about it. Kenma, Kuroo realizes, probably thinks this was probably the least-stressful way to handle the situation, and Kuroo can't help but agree. Hinata waking or interrupting his 'sponsor' (and oh, was he going to get some mileage out of _that_ soon enough) at an inopportune time of day in a panic over paperwork would assuredly end in disaster.  
  
Though he can't help but feel like, somehow, this is going to end in disaster anyway.  
  
Maybe it's the way Kenma's fingers occasionally hook against the side of Hinata's wrists, the way he glances at him from the corners of his eyes when he thinks he won't be noticed. The way Kenma's expression shifts (imperceptible to anyone who doesn't know him) whenever Hinata does something he finds particularly amusing. If this were anyone else, Kuroo would already be teasing them mercilessly for their crush. Only the fact that it's Kenma, and therefore someone who he's loathe to make uncomfortable (or give reason to roast him beyond recognition) stops him. But it's awkward and endearing at the same time regardless, no matter how he worries about how it's all going to shake out. Hinata leans in to say something that earns a sincerely enthused bob of the head, the upward tug of the corners of Kenma's mouth and Kuroo falters just a little. Just when he's ready to try and tug Kenma aside for a word, Hinata turns, smiles at him- brilliant and winsome- and curls his fingers around Kenma's palm. Both of them pause- Kenma first, then Kuroo to keep from running into him- but Hinata keeps on, heedless, and when Kenma looks back at him, as if looking for an idea of what to do, he can only shrug and motion 'well? Go ahead' as subtly as he can. And when Hinata looks back at him, grinning in a way that's just a bit too wide, too satisfied, Kuroo can only blink, then give his own toothy smirk in return.  
  
...alright. Maybe not as big a disaster as it could've been, then.


End file.
